


Wings of Fire: the Hunter or the Hunted?

by Vizio



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizio/pseuds/Vizio
Summary: The night was as cold as ice, wind biting at her scales. The sky clear with all the stars and three moons up, she was flying as fast as she could.





	Wings of Fire: the Hunter or the Hunted?

**Author's Note:**

> The night was as cold as ice, wind biting at her scales. The sky clear with all the stars and three moons up, she was flying as fast as she could.

  
  
Rishma, the most well known bounty hunter in all of Phyrria. It was heard that she had done bounties for queens and kings all round, but those were only rumors. everyone was scared of her and moved out of the way when ever she came around. A storm was coming in, and she could feel it. The way the wind moved the trees, bending them in ways they should not be bent. the wind howling like a lizard getting stomped on. She had been walking around a town somewhere in the rainwing forest-she hadn't paid much attention in geography class- but she had gotten many side eye looks from everyone there. All she had was a pouch of bounties she had completed. Sometimes she liked to hang them up on her wall as a prize. but soon once she found the center of the city she saw the board of bounties available, there was only one for some reason she didn't know. She picked it up and read it in her head, seemed to her that this was the slippery type.

Once Rishma had figured out the general area the bounty should be at, she decided to open her mind so she could possibly hear his thoughts. Now this was like no other bounty she had seen, this bounty knows what he is doing. the many dragons he has killed is large, but so is Rishma's ego. no matter how dangerous a dragon could be, she _had_ to get them. otherwise she thought of herself as worthless, she constantly had to have her ego higher than the moons. but soon she heard faint whispers, almost like they knew she was coming and was trying to clear out their mind.


End file.
